Darkcloud's Revenge
by StormXLeaf
Summary: Darkcloud is a rogue who wants nothing more than for the new Clan cats to leave her forest and Tansyfoot a loyal SkyClan cat wants nothing more than to be SkyClan's deputy. What happens when a Clan cat hating rogue and a rogue hating Clan cat fall in love? Nothing good.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A line of thin cats made their way through the forest. Their fur was dull and dirty. And you could see their ribs beneath their scant pelts. They had been through the worst and most had come out alive. A tortoiseshell she-cat brought up the very rear of the group. Her tail dragging in the dirt.

"Dawnriver, are you ok?" a small brown she-cat asked.

"I'm fine Shyfawn. Just tired." Dawnriver sighed.

"I'm sorry about Flowerheart." Shyfawn whispered. "She was a great deputy. And mentor to you."

Dawnriver choked up again at the thought of her beloved former mentor, killed crossing a Thunderpath. They had buried her body a while back. Dawnriver could still feel the dirt that clogged her claws from when she dug a grave for Flowerheart. They had come so far and had lost so much. Ever since the four other Clans decide to chase SkyClan out of the forest. To let an entire Clan die because they were too greedy and arrogant to give some of their territory to the needy SkyClan cats. Because of them Flowerheart was dead. And an entire Clan was on their own.

"Brokenstar, we're hungry!" a little gray she-kit complained.

Her two siblings began to complain of their hunger too.

"There, there, Dovekit, just a little longer and then you can rest and eat." Brokenstar assured her kit.

"But we're hungry and tired _now_!" cried a little orange-and-white tom.

"Now, now, Leafkit. You heard your mother. Just a little farther. You three are very strong and brave kits." a hulking dark gray tabby tom meowed to the three tired kittens.

They looked up at their father with big round eyes.

"Yes, Stonesong." they meowed in unison.

Dawnriver looked at the three little kits. They had suffered the most by far. All three of them only 5 moons old. Not even old enough to become apprentices and they were already running for their lives. Dawnriver cursed the other Clans for what they had done. They traveled for a while longer before coming to a stop under a large oak tree to rest.

"Any cat strong enough to hunt do so. And I want two cats posted as guards." Brokenstar ordered.

"As you wish, Brokenstar." Cloudchaser rounded up Jaywing and Moonrise and left.

"We can hunt too." Furledbracken and Fishleap offered.

"Good. Then off you go. Tansyfoot can you join them?" Brokenstar meowed.

"Of course, Brokenstar." Tansyfoot dashed after the two cats.

Dawnriver admired the yellow tabby. He was always want to please and prove himself to the Clan. Dawnriver watch him until he disappeared into the bracken.

"I'll stand guard." Dawnriver meowed.

"Me too." Shyfawn said.

"Good. Thank you both." Brokenstar thanked them.

Dawnriver and Shyfawn took up points of guard at opposite sides of the clearing. _I will protect my Clan if it's the last thing I do._ Dawnriver thought. The sun had begun to dip in the sky. _Night is near._ Dawnriver thought. _So where are Furledbracken, Fishleap and Tansyfoot?_

Before she could ask all three cats came barreling through the brush. Each one holding a bird in their jaws.

"Good, you found prey." Brokenstar meowed a sigh of relief.

"But that's not all we found!" Fishleap said excitedly setting down his prey.

"Yes. We found a gorge!" Furledbracken said.

"And we think it could be our new home." Tansyfoot finished.

"Our new home?" Runninghorse asked. "Did I hear him right?"

"Yes you did, Runninghorse." Cloudysun answered her mate.

"We will camp out here tonight. I need two more cats to relive Dawnriver and Shyfawn from their post." Brokenstar meowed. "And in the morning Tansyfoot, Dawnriver, Cloudchaser and I will go check out the gorge.

"Jaggedlightning and I will take up guard duty." Whisperingbreeze said.

"Good." Brokenstar nodded to them.

Dawnriver and Shyfawn say down together. They had just begun to share tongues when Cloudchaser returned with a mouse and Jaywing was helping Moonrise carry a large rabbit. The Clan settled down and enjoyed their first good meal and rest.

Dawnriver was awoken by the dawn sun streaming through the trees. She got up and stretched. The other cats chosen to leave were also waking.

"Good luck." Whisperingbreeze meowed as Dawnriver passed her.

"Thanks. And you get some sleep." Dawnriver told the tired she-cat.

The silver-gray tabby she-cat nodded before making herself a nest under the oak tree.

"Stonesong you're in charge until I return." Brokenstar told her mate.

"Good luck." Stonesong and Brokenstar brushed muzzles.

Leafkit blinked sleep out of his eyes. "Brokenstar where are you going?"

"I am going to find our new home. Go back to sleep I will be back soon." Brokenstar purred.

"Ok." Leafkit yawned.

Brokenstar licked his kit on the head then the group of cats left.

Dawnriver fell into the lead with Tansyfoot.

"So how did you find the gorge?" she asked.

"Well I was chasing my prey when I stumbled upon the gorge. I went back and got Fishleap and Furledbracken and we checked it out."

"Were there any other animals there?"

Dawnriver questioned.

"No. Nothing but a few stale scents."

Tansyfoot reported.

"Do you think it could be our new home?" Dawnriver asked hopefully.

"I'm positive it's our new home." Tansyfoot promised.

"Tansyfoot." Brokenstar joined them. "How much farther?"

"It's just a little farther." Tansyfoot assured his leader.

When they arrived at the gorge Dawnriver was amazed by the size and beauty of the gorge. The dawn sun made the orange sandy rocks glow.

"This is it." Dawnriver whispered. "I can feel it."

"Cloudchaser and I will check out the top three dens. Tansyfoot and Dawnriver take the lower two." Brokenstar ordered before disappearing with Cloudchaser.

"Come on, Dawnriver!" Tansyfoot said dashing towards the nearest cave.

It was past sun high when the group of cats returned to the rest of the Clan. When they arrived they were greeted enthusiastically by their Clan mates. Nonstop questions deafened Dawnriver.

"I have news!" Brokenstar called over all the went silent and looked to their leader. "SkyClan has found a new home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkcloud's POV**

A dark gray she-cat slipped through the shadows undetected by her prey. A young black bird pecked at the roots of an oak tree. Sliding forward delicately the she-cat pounced landing squarely on the bird. She settled down to enjoy her prey when a twig snapped behind her. Spinning around her fur on end she pricked her ears and began to listen. She could hear the sound of another cat approaching. Letting out a hiss she hid her prey and scrambled up the nearest tree and waited silently. Bunching her muscles she prepared to attack the oncoming cat. A sleek black she-cat slid from the bushes. The dark gray she-cat purred then let out a deafening yowl and threw herself onto the cat. The she-cat screeched in surprise.

A laugh rumbled in the dark gray she-cat's throat, "You should have seen your face Pepper!"

Pepper's fur stood out on end and she took a swipe at the she-cat, "I hate you Darkcloud!"

"You make it too easy to get the drop on you and now that those Clan cats took over most of the forest and gorge you have to be more careful." Darkcloud warned.

"It's been nearly four moons since they showed up. Why did they even have to come here in the first place?" Pepper growled.

"Because they think they're better than us and for that I hate every last one of them." Darkcloud hissed.

"Agreed." Pepper meowed.

"Come on. I caught a black bird. We can share if you want." Darkcloud offered.

"Really? That would be great!" Pepper purred.

The two she-cat's settled down and ate the black bird enjoying the perfect day. They had just finished their lunch when a gray tabby tom poked his head through the bushes that encircled them.

"There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere." he said relived.

"Good afternoon, Jay!" Pepper greeted the hulking cat.

"Hello, Darkcloud." Jay meowed.

"Hello." she greeted him shyly.

Darkcloud watched his muscles bunch as he walked over to join them. _He really is a handsome cat._ Darkcloud thought to herself.

The three cats began to walk together and talk about the new Clan cats. They were still in deep conversation when a defining clap thunder echoed through the forest. All three cats looked at each other in surprise. Then a fat raindrop Pepper on the head. She yelped in surprise.

"Quickly. To the den." Jay commanded.

The cats tore off through the undergrowth as more raindrops began to fall around them. They managed to dive into the hollow tree trunk before the real downpour began.

"That was close." Pepper gasped.

"Where did the rain even come from? It was so nice just a short while ago." Darkcloud asked.

"I have no idea. But at least we're safe." Jay replied.

Both Pepper and Darkcloud nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Tansyfoot POV**

It was was another lovely day in the gorge. The Clan was lazing around glad to have finally found a home. The Clan had adapted well to their new home. Owlfeather had her first litter of kits shortly after arriving and Falconswoop wasn't too far behind. Tansyfoot watched his Clan with pride. One day he would lead them. Tansy _star._ Just the thought of it made him tingle.

"Tansyfoot!" an agitated voice brought Tansyfoot out of his thoughts.

He turned to face the voice coming nose to nose with SkyClan's deputy, Cloudchaser. Just the sight of him made Tansyfoot tensen. Cloudchaser was the one thing that stood between him and being leader. Tansyfoot would have been chosen to be deputy after Flowerheart, their former deputy died, but because he had yet to have his first apprentice so Cloudchaser had been chosen instead.

"Yes, Cloudchaser?" he asked.

"I told you to gather up some cats to do a sun high patrol."

"Of course." Tansyfoot meowed tursly.

Cloudchaser held his gaze for a moment before turning and walking towards the Leader's den. Tansyfoot watched until he disappeared into the cave like den before going to round up some cats for a patrol.

Sticking his head into the apprentice's den he called to his apprentice. "Rainpaw. Time for a patrol."

"Coming." Rainpaw called from the shadows if the den.

Tansyfoot left him to find more cats to join him. He spotted Jaywing and Moonrise sharing tongues in the clearing.

"Hey! Jaywing, Moonrise, you guys up for a patrol?" he called.

Moonrise leapt up immediately.

"I thought you would never ask!" she said dashing over to join him.

Jaywing got up slowly and followed her reluctantly. When he joined them he shot a glare at Tansyfoot for interrupting his midday cleaning. Jaywing was always so cold to everyone else. Everyone but Moonrise, who he seemed to have taken quite a liking to. Moonrise ran towards the forest, her white fur glowing in the soft light. Jaywing headed for the forest too, followed closely by Tansyfoot. They waited at the entrance for Rainpaw. When he arrived they set out to the North border. They continued at a quick trot making it to the border in no time.

"Rainpaw why don't you run ahead and start marking?" Tansyfoot suggested.

"Ok!" Rainpaw meowed.

"Wait for me!" Moonrise called after him before disappearing into the brush.

Now it was just Tansyfoot and Jaywing. They walked in and awkward silence. When Jaywing was an apprentice he was nearly unbearable and when his former mentor Cloudchaser had been chosen to be deputy after Flowerheart. When they emerged from the brush Jaywing and Tansyfoot saw Moonrise and Rainpaw circled around an unseen object.

Rainpaw looked up from his find to address his mentor. "Tansyfoot look what I found!"

"What is it?" Tansyfoot asked shouldering his way between the two cats.

"The remains of a black bird." Moonrise meowed.

"And look at this." Jaywing said nodding to a piece of dark gray fur snagged on a bush.

Tansyfoot sniffed the tuft and recoiled.

"Rogues." he growled. "Why can't they just accept that this is _our_ territory now?"

 _Those cats need to be put in their place._ Tansyfoot thought.

"Come. We need to report this to Brokenstar immediately." Tansyfoot took off back to camp.

When he returned to camp he headed for the Leader's den.

He is halfway to his destination when a voice called to him. "Tansyfoot. Where is the rest of your patrol?"

Tansyfoot swallowed a growl as he turned to face the SkyClan deputy. "They're right behind me."

No sooner had Tansyfoot finished his sentence Jaywing, Moonrise and Rainpaw entered the camp.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some important information to share with Brokenstar." Tansyfoot meowed continuing his trek to see Brokenstar.

Tansyfoot was right outside of Brokenstar's when Cloudchaser said. "Brokenstar is busy. You can tell me instead and I will tell her when she is free."

"I rather tell her directly." Tansyfoot said.

"That's not necessary. Brokenstar is very busy settling the Clan into their new home." Cloudchaser pushed.

Tansyfoot fought back the urge to take a swipe at the gray-and-white tom. _He thinks he's so much better than me! If I had had an apprentice already then_ I _would have been deputy!_ Tansyfoot thought furiously.

"Enough of your squabbling. Cloudchaser, lead a hunting patrol. It looks like it is going to rain soon. Tansyfoot give me your report." Brokenstar ordered.

"Of course, Brokenstar." Cloudchaser dipped his head before trotting away.

"Follow me." Brokenstar said with a flick of her tail as she disappeared into her den.

Tansyfoot followed his leader into her den. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he was surprised by how far the den went back. He had never been in his leader's new den. Brokenstar sat before him on the cool sandy ground. She looked at him expectantly her orange-and-white tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

"When I was out on my patrol," he began. "I came across the carcass of a black bird and there was the stink of roguse all around."

"I see." Brokenstar meowed.

"You need to show those filthy creatures who is incharge now. First it's prey next and before you know it they'll be taking our territory!" Brokenstar tensioned when Tansyfoot said this.

"No one will ever force my Clan out of their home again!" she snarled.

Tansyfoot nodded in agreement.

"And that is why I want to lead a patrol out first thing in the morning to show those rogues they can't do whatever they please. If you would allow me." he said.

Brokenstar hesitated. "This is normally Cloudchaser's job."

 _No!_ Tansyfoot screeched in his head. _I will_ not _let him take away my glory!_

"That's not necessary, Brokenstar. The noble Cloudchaser is far too busy organizing the Clan to be bothered by this. So please, let me lead the patrol." Tansyfoot meowed.

Brokenstar finally nodded. "Very well. Choose your cats now. You will leave as soon as the sun rises in the morning."

"Thank you Brokenstar." Tansyfoot said dipping his head in gratitude before turning to leave.

As he was exiting Brokenstar called after him. "And send in Cloudchaser as soon as he returns."

"Yes, Brokenstar." Tansyfoot meowed.

Tansyfoot dashed into the bright clearing. _Now to find cats to join me._ He thought. Because of the approaching storm all the cats had taken to their dens. Tansyfoot headed for the Warriors den. The den was warm and dark. It was filled with the soft murmur of cats. Tansyfoot approached Furledbracken and Fishleap first knowing that both the young toms would jump at the opportunity to prove there worth to the Clan.

"Good afternoon Furledbracken and Fishleap." he greeted the two brothers.

"Good afternoon to you too, Tansyfoot." Furledbracken meowed.

"What can we do for you?" Fishleap asked.

"Well, actually I am coming to you for an important job." Tansyfoot told them.

Both cats pricked there ears in interest.

"What kind of job?" Fishleap questioned.

"It's about the rogues." Tansyfoot whispered. "Brokenstar wants me to lead a patrol to hunt them down and give them one final warning. Are you up for it?"

"Of course we are." Furledbracken meowed egerly.

Fishleap nodded his head in agreement.

"When do we leave?" a new voice asked from behind.

Tansyfoot turned to face on of the Clan's senior warriors, Jaggedlightning.

"You want to join?" asked Tansyfoot.

"Yes. Owlfeather just had my kits not too long ago and I want to make sure they have a safe place to live. And those rogues pose a threat not only to their safety but to the whole Clan's safety." he said.

"The more the better I say." Tansyfoot meowed. "We leave first thing in the morning."

"Good. I'll be ready." he responded.


End file.
